1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and a camera, and in particular to technology for expanding the bandwidth of light transmitted by a color filter provided in the solid-state imaging device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the range of applications for solid-state imaging devices has been expanding explosively, and includes digital cameras and mobile phones. Colorization is essential in any of the fields of application.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of pixel portions of a solid-state imaging device pertaining to conventional technology. As shown in FIG. 1, the pixel portions of a solid-state imaging device 8 have a constitution in which a P-type semiconductor layer 802, an interlayer insulation film 804, organic pigment color filters 806 and condenser lenses 807 are laminated successively on an N-type semiconductor layer 801. Note that photodiodes 803 are formed in the P-type semiconductor layer 802 on the interlayer insulation film 804 side, and a light shielding film 805 is formed in the interlayer insulation film 804.
Light which incidents on the solid-state imaging device 8 is condensed by the condenser lenses 807 and separated into specified colors by the color filters 806 before incidenting on corresponding photodiodes (e.g., see “Introduction to Solid-State Imaging Devices”, Ando and Komobuchi, Ed. Institute of Image Information and Television Engineers, Nihon Riko Shuppankai, December, 1999, pp. 183-188).
Due, however, to the fact that improvements in picture quality are constantly sought for solid-state imaging devices, pixel-count as well as color reproducibility must be increased. In response to this demand, solid-state imaging devices pertaining to conventional technology use organic pigment color filters, but color reproducibility declines since the color selectivity of the color filters is reduced as the pixels are made smaller. In other words, conventional structures cannot achieve both a high pixel count and color reproducibility.